Quincy: Zerreizen
}} Quincy: Zerreizen (Zerreißen (涙, Namida), ゼライゼン, Zeraizen; German and Japanese for “Rend,” viz. “Tear”) is a method whereby residing in the can achieve immortality apart from the powers of . Overview After the first and the initial disappearance of Yhwach, the Quincy who had been dispersed throughout the World of the Living found themselves at a sharp disadvantage, relatively helpless without the granted to them by their leader. In order to compensate for this weakness, they began to develop powers and techniques on their own, honing their most innate abilities such as the manifestation of , , and even . During this process the secret of was also realized thus, for countless centuries, the method has been known to a select few members of the Quincy race. It is common knowledge that Quincy have comparatively increased life-spans compared to normal , and even Quincy, due to the vitality associated with the power of . However, in a process similar to the one used in restoring the abilities of a Quincy who has lost their powers using Letzt Stil, certain individuals are able to push past their human bounds entirely. As opposed to using artificial methods of enhancing longevity or expanding the powers of Blut, Zerreizen takes advantage of the Quincy’s ability to spiritual constructs and separate the soul from its physical body. It takes years of training in order for a Quincy to become resilient enough to withstand the immense strain placed upon the soul during such a process, and as such it is believed that only Echt Quincy are capable of achieving immortality in this manner. Process First, a Quincy must forcibly remove their soul from their own physical body, which causes excruciating pain. Normally this is accomplished with the use of a complex Gintō ritual. After the soul is removed they must sever the by using either their own Spirit Weapon or that of another Quincy. This ensures that the chain will remain volatile to Quincy , as well as staying the corrosive effects of the that would otherwise erode the Quincy’s soul. Cutting the Chain of Fate via a Spirit Weapon also makes it impossible for a — or anyone else, to restore the severed chain. As such, once the chain is cut there can be no turning back. The duration of varies, and can last from several hours to days or weeks. Just like any other soul who experiences Encroachment, the process is marked by periodic cycles where the furthest link of the chain will consume itself, causing immense pain. Any attempts to halt the process would either permanently maim or prove fatal to the soul, and as such the Quincy undergoing Zerreizen is typically bound and sealed within a suppression in order to prevent self-injury. The final cycle is the most painful, and much more powerful than those proceeding it. In the last cycle all remaining links disintegrate in a brief window of time, during which another Quincy must shoot them with a specially prepared at an exact distance just to the right of the heart. Should they fail to do this within a few seconds after the end of the Encroachment, the Quincy’s soul will be completely destroyed by the resulting Hollowfication. Finally, to stabilize the soul and “internalize” the remnants of the Chain of Fate, the soul must be immediately sealed within a physical vessel strong enough to contain it. Normally this vessel is often the Quincy’s own body, which when altered by Gintō becomes similar to a used by Shinigami. The difference is that the seal that holds an immortal Quincy within their vessel is more difficult to release and much more complex, such as Cang Du’s seal which covers his entire back. After recovering their Reiatsu and strength, a Quincy who has successfully completed Zerriezen can leave their physical vessel at any time, and while they are not invincible their spiritual form remains significantly more durable and ageless. Variations It should be noted that, considering the risk involved and the rarity of knowledge regarding Zerreizen, not all Quincy utilize this method in order to attain immortality. Several other means exist, of which the most common is to answer Yhwach’s call to and subsequently gain a body composed entirely of . Under these circumstances, however, it is still possible for a Quincy to use a physical body as a vessel in order to interact with the Human World. Drawbacks The most considerable disadvantage of Zerreizen is that by destroying the Chain of Fate, a Quincy irrevocably alters the nature of their own soul. As a result, upon permanent, spiritual death, their soul is unable to reinter the cycle of souls. While their spiritual bodies decompose into ambient Reishi, their spirits fade into oblivion and they are unable to pass on. Because this interferes with the , the has deemed Zerreizen, just as Quincy exorcisms of , to be a threat to the cycle of reincarnation and thus forbidden. It is unknown whether this same affect applies if immortality is attained by means other than Zerreizen. Known Users *Dresden Ravenskraft *Cang Du